


I Am Not There, I Have Not Gone

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr, based on/inspired by the poem "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep."  For Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not There, I Have Not Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Full text (and story behind) the poem this is based on can be found [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Do_not_stand_at_my_grave_and_weep).

Do not stand at my grave now, John,  
I am not there, I have not gone.  
I am the thrill of pursuit, of the chase;  
I am the pull of an unsolved case.  
In the quiet of night, when the world has gone still,  
I am the rattle of a single white pill.  
I am the howl of hounds on the moor,  
I am the shadows that darken your door.  
I’m the stilled ticking of a Semtex vest,  
The sting of chlorine as it burns in your chest.  
I am the extraordinary, and the everyday—  
James Bond marathons and Chinese take-away;  
I am holes in the wall, forgetting the milk,  
The rustle of a dressing gown of indigo silk.  
I am a disappeared limp, a forgotten cane—  
I am your life, made whole again.   
John, do not weep at my empty tomb.  
I am not dead. I’ll be back soon.


End file.
